This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ground Cover Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘INTERhappy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,646) and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin ‘Playboy’ x (‘Mellow Yellow’ x ‘Baby Love’).